Vera Langridge
|fgcolor= |name=Vera Langridge |image=VeraLangridge.jpeg |imgsize=100px |race=Terran |gender=Female |hair=Brown |eyes=Blue |job=Xenobotanist |faction= Terran Dominion : Project Blackstone }} Dr. Vera Langridge is a xenobotanist associated with the Project Blackstone. She is a quiet individual.Project Blackstone Tweets. Cameron Dayton's Twitter, accessed on 2013-05-20 Biography Vygoire Mission Dr. Langridge and a group of Dominion scientists studied Vygoire, a planet that had been invaded by the zerg but later cleared out by the Dominion. She worked at a base that was set up to investigate the after-effects of zerg creep on a planetary ecosystem. During this period, they discovered psychoactive spores that affected the scientists. Langridge was immune to their effects, but was dragged along as the other scientists were reduced to the level of savages. The spores infected the ultralisk as well. The victims suffered from aberrant behavior and formed a cult led by Doctor Gerhardt van Rijn, who directed his fellow cultists to commit ritual suicide through the "Great One," an ultralisk that had survived the Dominion's cleansing operation, and had also been infected. Langridge was forced to play along, but managed to maintain her sanity, as well as her life. A DMC platoon landed on the planet six months after contact was lost with the complex. Langridge and her fellow scientists encountered the surviving marines, who had recently run afoul of the ultralisk. She was interrogated by Sergeant Norwood Doakes, and explained that as the marines had been operating with their face-plates up, they were infected too. During this period, van Rijn and his fellow cultists showed up, as did the ultralisk they worshiped. The marines and Langridge escaped to the old lab complex, as the cultists began their process of ritual suicide. Still, some, van Rijn included, survived, and arrived as well. van Rijn gave his parting words to the marines and departed. Langridge however, remained with the marines. The marines build a bomb out of the vespene gas stored at the base, with the hopes of collapsing a ravine under the creature. The marine's plan was successful in knocking the ultralisk down, but it rose form the rubble and started killing again. It sliced van Rijn, and came for Doakes, who got a lucky shot off and wounded it. Langridge and nine of the survivors from Torch Seven made it to the dropship, and were placed in quarantine aboard the battlecruiser Scion. After the mission, she administered drugs to Doakes on board the Scion in order to debrief him. She meanwhile tested herself hourly, finding that she remained (apparently) immune to the spores' effects. She stated that she needed to study the spores for their potential in controlling the zerg, and that she needed to understand the communion it caused. The commander of the ship said she had to make due with the spores she had, as he was nuking the planet, and demanded answers from who she worked for and what her plans were. Vera stated that she could not give any details as to her mission, as she did not have authorization to say.Irvine, Alex. "“Great One”." (April 11, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Great One Accessed 2013-04-11. Project Blackstone In early 2505, Langridge was recruited into Project Blackstone. She was given Gamma-level access. Under orders from Arcturus Mengsk, she was in charge of cultivating the Vygoire samples so they could be used to control humans.Blizzard Entertainment. Project Blackstone, accessed on 2013-03-01 She once told the adjutant to reset the pH of her soil samples and later said she wanted to do work manually. She was upset when Red Quinton stole much of her activated charcoal for engineering experiments. During Dr. Warren Held's attempted takeover of the station, Langridge admitted that her project was merely a ruse that Mengsk ordered to follow in order to create the illusion of progress. However, her plants did help the surviving scientists by providing extra food and oxygen until rescue arrived. Langridge was able to give the Blackstone scientists access to the lower, more secure levels of the facility, allowing them to confront Held. Langridge and the other survivors were rescued by a Dominion force led by Valerian Mengsk, now emperor of the Terran Dominion. He offered them a place on the Brin, a science vessel on which Project Blackstone would be continued. References Category:Terran map and web characters Vera Langridge